ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen
Frozen is a 3-D computer animated musical fantasy-comedy film, directed by Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee with songs by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez and orchestral score by Christophe Beck, released in November 2013. It is the 53rd film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics canon. The film is an original story inspired by Hans Christian Andersen’s longest fairy tale, The Snow Queen. The story continues in the new Anna & Elsa series of children's chapter books; the first two were released in January 2015. The same year, a theatrical short titled Frozen Fever was released alongside the live-action film Cinderella, telling a story of Anna's friends throwing her a birthday party; the short will reunite the cast and crew and will feature a new original song. The fourth season of the ABC series Once Upon a Time also features a continuation of the story, and additional backstory linking it to the original Snow Queen story, though this is all non-canon with the film. A sequel was announced in March 2015. Plot Elsa, princess of the fictitious Scandinavian nation of Arendelle, possesses cryokinetic powers, with which she is able to produce ice, frost and snow at will. One night while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister, Princess Anna. Their shocked parents, the king and queen, seek help from the troll king, who heals Anna and removes her memories of Elsa's magic. The royal couple isolates the children in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Afraid of hurting Anna again, Elsa spends most of her time alone in her room, and a rift develops between the sisters as they grow up. When the girls are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a storm. When Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation as queen. Among the guests is the Duke of Weselton, who seeks to exploit Arendelle for profit. Excited to be allowed out of the castle again, Princess Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles; the two quickly develop a mutual attraction. Despite Elsa's fears, her coronation transpires without incident. During the reception, Hans proposes to Anna, who hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to grant her blessing and forbids their sudden marriage. The sisters argue, culminating in the exposure of Elsa's abilities in an emotional outburst. Panicking, Elsa flees the castle, while inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom. High in the nearby mountains, she abandons her restraint, vowing to never return and building herself a solitary ice palace. Anna sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. While obtaining supplies, she meets an iceman named Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, and convinces Kristoff to guide her up the North Mountain. On their journey, the group encounters Olaf, Anna and Elsa's childhood snowman whom the latter unknowingly brought to life, who leads them to Elsa's hideaway. Anna and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna insists that Elsa return, she becomes agitated and her powers lash out, accidentally striking Anna in the heart. Horrified, Elsa forces Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to leave by creating a giant snow creature that chases them away from her palace. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white and deduces that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Anna's heart has been frozen by Elsa. Unless it can be thawed by an "act of true love," she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, Kristoff races with her back to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, who is leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she has no idea how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf comes across Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her; they then escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to locate each other. Nevertheless, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw, since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love." Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa thaws the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is deported to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Overjoyed, Anna and Kristoff share a kiss. The two sisters reconcile and Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again. Frozen in Badfic Badfics in this continuum commonly cause Elsa to fall in love with another character, usually an OC, Hans, or, in crossovers, Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. Sometimes they take the sisterly love message and turn it into a whole nother twisted meaning of love. Any of this can be done well, but badficcers, by definition, don’t do that. Other times, badfic authors turn Elsa into an über feminist Mary Sue, make Anna stupid, or make Hans do evil things just for the evulz; any of this counts as a charge. The minis for this continuum are mini-Snowgies. Missions in this Continuum * "Driftwood: Winterwood" (crossover with The Lord of the Rings), Agents Kaitlyn Jackson and Selene Windflower (DF - LotR) ** Original fic: "Winterwood" * "Frozen to You," Agents The Fisherman and Evie (DF - SOD) ** It seems that some Suethors just can't let it go, and will warp logic to breaking point in order to live out their Frozen fantasies. Luckily the Fisherman and Evie are around to warp it back. ** Original fic deleted. * "Fear Fear Itself" (crossover with Green Lantern), Agents Solvig Karinsdotter and Yuuna Takamiya (DIC) * "Cracked Ice", Agents Ix and Charlotte (DF) Category:Continua Category:Films